Cilan and Iris: Adventures in Johto
by Danimalz09
Summary: It is not always about Black or White, but also Gold and Silver! After saying goodbye to Ash Ketchum, Cilan and Iris have taken the Magnet Train to Goldenrod City. Traveling to the Johto region, Cilan and Iris experiences new Pokemon, new friends, and also, a new form on bond between each other. Their adventures in Johto are not only adventurous, but also romantic. Wishfulshipping!
1. First step to Johto

**It's been a very long time since I've last wrote a Pokémon Fanfiction. I just hope that after 3 years of break, my grammar, punctuation, and spelling improves. Anyways this Fanfiction takes place right after Cilan and Iris wave their goodbyes to Ash. This will be a seven chapter that will focus on Cilan and Iris. Yes there will be a Wishfulshipping as well. So I am going to start…..NOW!**

As the Magnet Train leaves, Cilan and Iris wave their last goodbye to Ash, thus the Journey for Cilan and Iris continues.

While the Magnet Train is on its way to Goldenrod City, Iris sat down, staring at the window while the sun sets, "Man, I'm going to miss Ash. He may be a kid sometimes," said Iris as she continues, "but he IS one heck of a trainer!"

"Indeed! I'll never forget the time when I first faced him in a Gym Battle," said Cilan.

"Axew xew!" Axew shouted.

Shortly, the speaker makes the announcement, "Attention everyone. We will be arriving to Goldenrod City momentarily, please wait patiently."

"Ah, the fragrance, the joyful ride! It reminds me of the time during the Battle Subway," said Cilan while giving a big gesture.

Iris then looks at Cilan. Judging at him, she mumbles to herself, "Gee I wonder, how long will I be stuck with him?"

The Magnet Train finally stopped and the door opened. "Welcome to Goldenrod City, we hope you enjoyed the ride."

Iris and Cilan stepped out of the Magnet Train and entered Goldenrod City.

"Whoa!" said both Cilan and Iris. They were both amazed of the city and the Pokémon around them.

Cilan checked the map and said, "So this is Goldenrod City. Apparently it is the biggest city in Johto."

"You bet! I would like to see all kinds of Pokémon here!" shouted Iris.

Cilan replies, "And I would like to explore the cities around!"

With grace and happiness, they walked around, meeting new Pokémon they have not seen back in Unova while discovering all sorts of places.

"Look Iris!" Cilan points at the building. "That's the famous Radio Tower, let's go check and see!" shouted Cilan. He grabbed her arm and ran towards the Radio Tower.

While Iris slightly blushes, she shouts at Cilan and points at a Pokémon, "Wait Cilan! There's a bunch of Wooper and Quagsire on the fountain! Cilan-wait-slow down!"

Iris and Cilan have reached to the Radio Tower. "There it is, the Goldenrod Radio Tower," said Cilan while still grabbing her arm. He finally realized it and let go. "Oh pardon me," said Cilan while nervously laughing.

"Great, what's so special about a Radio Tower anyways?" Iris asks.

A female person came out and approached to Cilan and Iris. "Excuse me, are any of you guys happened to be in the Unova region?" asks the lady.

"Why, yes how did you know?" asked Iris.

The lady replies, "Well I noticed that you have an Axew behind you."

Axew then came out of Iris's hair, "Axew Xew!"

The lady then introduces herself, "By the way, my name is DJ Mary, and I would like for you two to have a shout out on the Radio."

Iris introduces back, "R-Really?! Oh, my name is Iris."  
"And I'm Cilan, a pleasure to meet you!" Cilan responds.

"Great, Iris and Cilan follow me into my office." said DJ Mary as she enters the Radio Station.

"How exciting! Our first trip to the Johto region and we're going to be famous! Maybe I should be a radio host connoisseur, and as an acting connoisseur I'll get the fame I want, and then-"Cilan blabs and blabs while Iris was slightly annoyed.

"And here I thought Ash was just a little kid." said Iris while crossing her arms. "Axew…." said Axew.

Entering DJ Mary's office, Cilan and Iris each have their own microphone and began to speak.

"I'm Cilan." said Cilan. "And I'm Iris!" said Iris.

Then they both shout together, "And we're from the Unova Region!"

"Axew Xew!" shouted Axew. "Pansage Pan!" shouted Pansage.

"And there you have it, Cilan and Iris from the Unova region, be sure to catch them today!" said DJ Mary.

"And that's a rap!" said one of the workers.

DJ Mary came up to Cilan and Iris and said, "Thank you for your cooperation. As a souvenir I would like you guys to have this." She then hand out a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing.

"Whoa pretty!" said Iris, "I'll take the Rainbow Wing."

Cilan replies," Then I guess I'll take the Silver Wing."

"I'm glad you guys enjoy it, have fun staying in Goldenrod City!" said DJ Mary, as she escorted them back outside.

"Thanks again!" shouted Iris while waving at DJ Mary.

"Best Wishes!" shouted Cilan.

Iris then ran towards the fountain and said, "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

"W-wait up!" shouted Cilan as he tries to chase after Iris.

When Iris got there, Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and played with Wooper and Quagsire. Axew then jumps on the fountain splashing and chasing the multiple Wooper while a Quagsire stands there moaning.

Cilan finally got there and used his magnifying glass to observe Quagsire. "I see. Interesting."

"Cilan what exactly are you doing?" asks Iris.

Cilan explains, "As you can see, I am observing this Quagsire. He's a Water-type and a Ground-Type. Like a blend of sweets and bitterness, causing to-"

Iris interrupts Cilan, "Hey, let's go to the Goldenrod tunnel!"

"Uh…okay!" said Cilan.

Iris then grabs Cilan's arm and marches to Goldenrod Tunnel.

"Um, Iris? I can walk on my own," said Cilan while nervously smiling

Iris then shouts, "No way. You grabbed my arms, and I grab yours!" While Iris slightly blushes, she walks with confidence until they both reached to the Goldenrod Tunnel. They went inside and see various shops and a photo booth.

"Hey let's take a picture together!" said Iris.

Cilan, still nervously smiling, said, "Um, okay. Perhaps you can let go now?"

"Not yet, I'm dragging you to the photo booth!" Iris replies.

"O-okay then," said Cilan.

Iris dragged Cilan to the photo booth, and they went inside to get a picture. The picture was taken, and on the photo was Iris smiling while wrapping her body around Cilan's arms. Cilan was included with the nervous smile he had the whole time while waving with his other hand.

When they went out of the photo booth, a female person took the photo out from the slot and looked at the picture.

"I see, so you guys are the Unova folks, what a great couple!" said the pink haired lady, grinning while looking at the picture.

Cilan blushed and said, "Now wait a second, we're not coup-"

"Aw thank you! So you must've heard about my boyfriend and I on the radio right? We are a great couple after all!" said Iris while joking around.

Cilan then blushes harder and shouts, "Wait, what you mean?! Since when were we dating?!"

"Relax Cilan, and here I thought you were an acting connoisseur," teased Iris.

The pink haired lady then chuckles. "I see, people in Unova have such great personalities. So are you guy's actors and actresses on the Pokestar Studios or so?

"Not necessarily, but we were involved in a film once," said Cilan.

The pink haired squeals and shouts, "Oh you guys are so lucky! I wish I visited Unova and became an actress!" then continues, "So you're Cilan and Iris. I recognized the voices of Unova on the radio today."

"See Iris, we're already famous!" shouted Cilan and continues, "Anyways nice to meet you miss…"

"You can call me Whitney," said Whitney, "and I am the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City."

Iris replies, "Nice to meet you Whitney, my boyfriend here is also a Gym Leader from Striaton City."

"Iris we're not-," Cilan got interrupted again. "Just play along okay!"

Whitney chuckles again, "Well Cilan, follow me to gym. We're going to have a 2-on-2 battle."

"Sounds great," said Cilan with confidence.

Cilan and Iris followed Whitney to the gym. As soon as they arrived there, they were offered with 2 Moomoo milks.

After drinking it, they were replenished. "Ah! Splendid! Magnificent! The taste of Miltank's has such richness and delightfulness. Oh! Moomoo milk is absolutely amazing!" Cilan continues, "I assume you have a Miltank, correct?" asks Cilan.

"Why yes, but this Moomoo milk wasn't made by Miltank, but it was made by my Clefable," said Whitney.

Iris spits the milk out of her mouth and asks, "What?! How is that possible?"

"You see, Clefable used Metronome and used the move Milk Drink, that's when I refill it with bottles, and you guys are the only ones that tried them," Whitney explains.

Cilan and Iris were so shocked that Cilan made more comments about it, "Oh! The wonderfulness of this magical ingredient made by-"

"Enough, Cilan! " Iris whines, "I want to see the battle with you and Whitney!"

"Then it's my pleasure to battle you Whitney!" said Cilan.

Whitney replies, "Great, then let me show you the battlefield."

Both Cilan and Whitney are at the battlefield and the referee starts his announcement, "This will be a 2-on-2 battle, and begin!"

"Crustle, you're up!" shout Cilan as he threw his Pokeball.

Whitney then throws hers, "Go Clefable!"

"Clefable," it cries.

Iris and Axew then cheer on for Cilan, "Go Cilan you can do it!" "Axew Axew!"

Cilan commands, "Crustle, let's start this up with X-Scissor. Crustle charges X-Scissor and fires at Clefable.

"What an awesome Pokémon, Clefable, dodge and use Metronome!" Whitney commands. Clefable dodges and uses Metronome by wiggling its finger around, and then Clefable turns white and explodes, knocking both Clefable and Crustle.

"Axew?" Axew was confused of what happened. "Clefable used Explosion and knocked out Crustle!" said Iris.

"Both Clefable and Crustle are unable to battle!" shouted the Referee.

Cilan then said, "Well…That escalated quickly."

"Ha-ha, sorry I didn't know that would happen." Whitney chuckles while scratching the back of her head. "Too bad I didn't get to see the potential of Unova Pokémon, oh well."

Both Gym Leaders returned their Pokémon and sent out their next one. "We'll see about that, so Pansage, you're up!" shout Cilan.

"Pansage Pan!" cries Pansage.

Whitney then uses her next Pokémon, "Go Miltank!"

"Moooooooooo!" Miltank mooed.

Whitney explained, "Unfortunately, Miltank only knows Rollout, so let's see if you can handle it. Go Miltank, you know what to do!"

Miltank then uses Rollout and direct hits Pansage.

"Oh no, Pansage!" shouts Iris. "Axew!" shouts Axew

Cilan then adjust his bows, snaps his fingers and said, "It's evaluating time!"

"Oh no, Cilan…." said Iris in a sarcastic tone. "Axew…" Axew cries sarcastically.

"Evalue what?" Whitney was confused, "Oh whatever, Miltank, continue on your Rollout!"

"Moooooooooo!" Miltank cries while using Rollout.

Cilan commands, "Pansage, use Rock Tomb and keep at it!"

Pansage summons a big rock and chuck it at Miltank multiple times, but Miltank didn't take much hit because of how fast Rollout was.

Whitney laughs and said, "That's not going to do anything, besides Rollout will make the attack stronger and stronger!"

Cilan added, "And slower!"

"What?" said Whitney.

Iris then analyzes the speed rate of Miltank's Rollout, "I see, Miltank is getting slower because of Rock Tomb, great evaluation Cilan."

"Now use Dig," command Cilan.

"Pansage!" Pansage confirms. It then dug a hole and made another one, but missed on hitting Miltank because it rolled away from Pansage.

Iris got worried and shouted, "Oh no, Cilan! Pansage missed!"

"Not to worry!" said Cilan.

Whitney then said, "Not good enough, Miltank maximum Rollout!"

Miltank turns and was about to directly aim at Pansage.

"Use Bullet Seed to slow it down even more!" command Cilan.

Pansage then shot Bullet Seed at Miltank, but did very little damage. Miltank continued to use Rollout, but Cilan command Pansage again, "Go under the hole!" Pansage went in the hole, and Miltank got caught in it, leaving it stuck.

"Oh no, Miltank!" shout Whitney

Iris and Axew then cheered on Cilan. "Go Cilan! Go Pansage!" "Axew xew!"

Pansage then came out of the other hole. "Alright Pansage, Solarbeam!" command Cilan.

Pansage charges the Solarbeam and critically hit Miltank, leaving it knocked out. "Miltank is unable to battle, "said the referee, "Pansage wins."

"I see, so that's the power of Unova huh, congratulations Cilan," said Whitney.

Cilan replied, "Thank you Whitney, and thank you Pansage, you did a great job!"

"Pansage Pan!" cheered Pansage.

Iris ran towards Cilan while holding Axew, "That was great Cilan, great job!"

"Thanks for cheering on me Iris." said Cilan while smiling at her.

Iris slightly blushes and said, "Oh it was no problem, right Axew?"

"Axew!" The Pokémon replied.

Cilan then talks to Whitney, "That was a great experience I had, I hope we meet again Whitney."

"Sure thing, stop by anytime!" said Whitney.

Both Iris and Cilan left the gym and leaving Goldenrod City and waving goodbye to Whitney.

"Best wishes!" shout Cilan and Iris.

After losing sight of Whitney, they are now heading to route 35. "That was a great experience wasn't it Iris," said Cilan

"Yeah, there's so much to do and see in the Johto region," replied Iris. "Say, aren't you planning to go to Dewford Town at the Hoenn Region?"

Cilan replied, "Why yes, once we head to Ecruteck City, that's when we split apart."

"Oh I see, and here I thought you were just following me." Iris teases again.

Cilan nervously smiles, "Well, we are taking the same route, so why not?"

Still teasing, Iris asks, "Are you going to miss me?"

"Not in a million years," said Cilan confidently while playing along.

Both Cilan and Iris laughed at each other's humor. Iris smiles and said to Cilan, "I'm going to miss you too Cilan."

"Yeah," Cilan replies. It was almost midnight, and as Cilan and Iris was about to hold hands, Axew then pops out of Iris's hair and shouts while pointing at something on the sky.

"Axew Axew!" shouts Axew.

"Huh?" both Cilan and Iris looked up on the sky. Cilan, Iris, and Axew saw a silver looking flying Pokémon, and it was heading towards where they were heading.

"What kind of Pokémon is that? I can't see it!" Iris complains.

Cilan replies, "Yeah, it's too dark!"

The Pokémon then flew off and disappeared. Leaving both Iris and Cilan confused. It is now midnight. Both Iris and Cilan camped out on Route 35. While preparing to sleep, both Iris and Cilan thought about the mysterious Pokémon, leading them to sleep.

While Cilan is curling up on the sleeping bag, he stared at the Silver Wing and said, "Just what is that…..Pokémon?" Cilan yawned then put the Silver Wing away and fell asleep

**Well I hope you guys like the first chapter. If you guys like it, please let me know. I will also accept critiques to make me a better writer. Thanks and have a great day.**


	2. New Friends, Pokemon and Bonds

**Hi again, this second chapter will include Lyra and Khoury. Also please leave a comment to let me know what you think or what I need to work on. I kind of noticed that the first chapter may be a bit bland, so I'll try my best to make this chapter as flavorful as possible. However, I hope you do like the first chapter, as the second chapter will be much better. So please, leave a comment, I am MORE than happy then to read and take you guy's word into my Fanfiction. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **

It is now morning, and Cilan is preparing the meal for breakfast while Iris went to go search for fruits and berries. Meanwhile, Axew and Pansage are playing with other wild Pokémon that can only be encountered in Johto, such as hordes of Sentret, Ledyba, and Hoppip.

"Cilan!" Iris calls Cilan as she ran towards the table holding various fruits and berries.

After placing fruits and berries on the table, Cilan takes specific fruits and berries to serve. All of a sudden Iris walks towards Cilan with two hands behind her back. With a smile on her face, Iris chuckled, "Hey Cilan, I found something you might like."

"And that would be?" Cilan questioned. Iris then shows him a black and white looking berry. "Here you go, for you!" said Iris.

Cilan began to tear up with amazement, while gently taking the berry away from Iris. His hand shivered when he held the berry. "It can't be. Th-That's…" Cilan then begins to shout, "AN ENIGMA BERRY!"

Cilan slightly tears up and begins to hollered, "The Enigma Berry! The blend of dry and spice, the color of Zekrom and Reshiram, the mixture of black and white! Words cannot describe how decorative and elegant this fanciful berry can be!" Cilan continues, "Iris, I want you to split this berry with me. I want you to enjoy the deluxe taste of this elaborate piece of-"

"I already have one myself," said Iris as she pulls out another Enigma Berry.

Shockingly Cilan screams, "What?! How did you get two Enigma Berries?!"

"Well, while swinging around the forest, I happened to find a tree that only had two, so I figured, why not take it," Iris explains.

Cilan then went to put the berry in his backpack. "Well I do plan on using this for my future recipe," he continues, "Many thanks, Iris. This is the best gift I've ever had."

Iris smiles at Cilan. Her stomach begins to growl, "Gee, all that swinging made me hungry, so what's for breakfast?"

"Well, Alexa gave me some Chople Berry before we headed out to the Johto reason, so I hope you like my special Chople vegetable soup!" said Cilan as he serves the soup to Iris.

Iris tries the soup, and with a surprised look, she grasps, "This soup isn't as spicy as it the Chople Berry. In fact, it's spicy and kind of sweet. I like it!"

Shortly, two Pokémon Trainers then walked by. One of the trainers was a male wearing a while the other was a female. The male trainer is walking with a Gible while the female trainer is walking with a Chikorita.

"Hey, that trainer has a Chikorita!" said Cilan as he points the Grass-Type Pokémon walking with its trainer.

Iris then sees the Chikorita. She also spots the male trainer with the Gible and immediately screams," Hey you! Is that your Gible?! May I see it?!"

The male trainer then stops and panics, "Oh great, and another trainer that wants to battle Gible I assume."

"Chika!" Chikorita cries. "Quit being a baby, and hi there nice to meet you!" said the female trainer and spots Axew, "Hey, I never seen that Pokémon before."

Iris then ran towards Gible and gave it a hug, "Oh you are just the sweetest thing," and she continues, "Oh pardon me, I'm Iris."

The male trainer replies, "And I'm Khoury, this is my partner Lyra."

"Nice to meet you Iris and what kind of Pokémon is that?" asks Lyra after introducing herself.

"Axew!" Axew cheers. Iris then picks up Axew and explains, "This Pokémon here is Axew, and he's a Dragon-Type Pokémon, just like Gible."

"Gible Gib!" Gible cries, staring at Axew. "Wait, you want to have a battle with Axew?"Khoury asks.

"Axew Ax!" shouts Axew staring at Gible. Iris then clarifies, "Yeah, let's have a 1-on-1 battle."

"Well just hold on a minute!" Lyra yells, "I'm hungry and I know you have food, gentlemen with the green hair!"

Cilan nervously smiles and said, "Well the name is Cilan, and you guys can all dig in."

Lyra, Khoury, Iris, and Cilan all went to the table to eat their soup. Lyra was the first one to finish before everyone else.

"Ah, that hit the spot, I would hire you as a chef Cilan," Kyra chatters.

Again Cilan nervously smiles, "Well, I am a connoisseur after all."

"Yeah, Cilan is a great cook, just like Brock!" said Khoury.

Cilan then talks to himself while rubbing his fingers on his chin, "Brock, hmm. Hey Iris, I remember Dawn also mentioned Brock as well."

"Yeah!" Iris replies then turns her head to Lyra, "We had this friend named Dawn, and she also said something about Brock."

"What?!" Lyra and Khoury shouts.

"Is there something wrong?" Cilan questions.

Lyra then explains, "Yeah, we met Dawn at the Sinnoh Region, she was traveling with Brock and also a guy name Ash."

"Ash?!" Cilan and Iris shouts.

"You mean Ash Ketchum? We actually just departed from each other yesterday!" Iris explains.

Khoury then starts to chuckle, "Well, it's such a small world isn't it, to think that we bumped into a friend of Ash's."

"So where are you couples from?" asks Lyra.

Cilan and Iris blush and then nervously laugh. "You see, we're not really boyfriends and girlfriends or anything, but we traveled for quite some time," said Iris.

"That's right, and we're from the Unova Region," Cilan answers.

"From the Unova Region," Lyra thinks to herself, and then has an idea, "Hey Khoury, as soon as I get my last 2 badges and compete at the Silver Conference, we're going to Unova!" Lyra demands.

Khoury then starts to panic, "Yeah, but what if I can't go because of my father."

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure if I tell your father that you're my 'boyfriend', he has no other choice but to let you go," teased Lyra with a wink in her face.

Khoury then starts to blush, "Lyra I'm not your girlfriend!" Khoury sighs and explains, "I'm sorry you guys, but she likes to mess around with people."

Cilan laugh and said, "I can tell that you two have a strong kind of special friendship."

"And with that being said, you guys would make a cute couple," Iris teases.

Lyra agrees, "That's what I told to Khoury, all the time!"

"Lyra!" Khoury blushes and shouts "Stop with the boyfriend/girlfriend nonsense!" Both Iris and Lyra start laughing.

Cilan then sighs and looks at Iris, "I guess you can say that women love to tease men like that sometimes."

"It's all fun and games Cilan!" Iris replies with a thumb up, "Besides, Lyra and I are already good friends, isn't that right?"

"I couldn't agree more," said Lyra with a smile on her face, "I can't wait to see you battle with Iris, Khoury!"

"Well okay," said Khoury, as he gulps. "W-wish me luck."

After they finished eating, they all cleaned up and getting ready for Khoury and Iris's battle. Cilan decided that he should be the referee while Gible and Axew are prepared for battle. "This is a one-on-one battle against Khoury and Iris. And begin!" Cilan announced.

"Alright Axew, use Scratch." Iris demands. Axew runs and sharpen its claws to make an attack on Gible. Gible takes the hit as Khoury is about to command.

Khoury commands, "Okay uh, Gible use Sandstorm!" Gible roars and created a sandstorm, making Axew inflict little damages.

"Ax! Ax! Axew!" Axew cries its taking damage from Sandstorm.

Iris then gives Axew encouragement, "Don't give up Axew, and use Dragon Rage."Axew pulls it head back and opens it mouth, causing Dragon Rage to fire.

"Dodge it by using Dig!" Khoury commands. Gible uses Dig to dig underground in order to dodge Dragon Rage. With Sandstorm inflicting damage to Axew and Gible going underground, Axew cannot detect Gible at all.

"Axew? Axew!" Axew is looking for Gible while getting damaged by Sandstorm.

Iris commands Axew, "Be careful Axew, run into the hole and fire your Dragon Rage. Axew then runs towards the hole, but as soon as it almost got there, Gible comes out of the same hole it uses Dig on.

"You've been tricked, use Rock Smash!" said Khoury

Iris gasps, "Oh no!" Gible then charges it right hand and smacks Axew.

"Axew!" Axew cries while landing on the ground.

Khoury then commands Gible again, "Now Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Gible then raises it head up and fires a Draco Meteor on the sky.

"Axew!" Axew stood there while shivering with fear.

Iris then screams at Axew at the top of her lungs, "Axew, remember the battle with Cynthia's Garchomp, don't give in and use Giga Impact!" Axew powers up and form color energy surrounds Axew. Axew dodges and speeds through Draco Meteor and hits Gible, sending it flying in the air. With that included, Sandstorm is now subsided.

"Oh no! Gible! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!" Khoury panics while he harshly scratches his head using both of his hands.

Lyra then encourages Khoury, "Khoury what are you doing? Axew needs to recharge so here's your chance! Don't give up, Khoury! Do something! I believe in you Khoury!"

All of a sudden, Khoury changes his facial and his confidence began to rise. In his own thoughts he said, "She's right. I'll win this for Lyra," and then commands Gible, "Gible while you're on the air, aim down and use Draco Meteor!"

"Gible!" Gible cries and repositions itself and began to charges it Draco Meteor straight down into the ground. Meanwhile Axew is just still recharging.

"This pretty intense fight has so much spice and bitter into it, I wonder who would win?" Cilan mumbles to himself and continues, "Although, I believe in you Iris, you can do it."

"Axew!" Axew is now fully recharged. "Alright Axew get ready!"

"Gible!" Gible fires at Draco Meteor straight down. Draco Meteor splits into multiple pieces and is going straight down faster than normal Draco Meteor.

Iris commands Axew's last move, "Let's finish this up with Outrage." Axew's eyes began to turn red and red aura began to surround Axew. Axew jumps up in high speed and takes a few hit of Draco Meteor. However, this doesn't stop Axew, for it continues straight in the air, and its body eventually made a great impact on Gible. Multiple explosions were on the air. Gible and Axew both fell down into the ground and could not get up.

"Gible!" Khoury yells.

"Axew!" Iris yells.

Cilan then walk towards Gible and Axew, and both Pokémon were unable to neither move nor battle. "Both Axew and Gible are unable to battle. Therefore, this battle is declared a draw!" Cilan announces.

Both Iris and Khoury pick up their Dragon-Type Pokémon and congratulate them.

"You did well Axew," said Iris and continues, "I've learned a lot from you Khoury, and thanks."

Khoury responds, "Yeah, you too, and thank you." They both then shook hands.

Lyra walks toward behind Khoury and places her hand on his back. "Well well well, weren't you brave," Lyra jokes.

"I guess," said Khoury, "Thanks for cheering for me, as always."

Lyra then gives a thumbs up to Iris, "Iris, you were great. And that Axew of yours is something!"

"Thanks Lyra, I still have a long way to become a Dragon Master, and it's going to take a while" Iris replies, "I can't wait to battle Clair!"

"Clair huh," said Lyra, "Hey, I battled her before. She has a Pokémon called Druddigon, and from the looks of it, it was a shiny one!"

"That's right! We met her at the Decolore Island, and that's where she captured Druddigon!" said Iris.

Cilan adds, "Indeed, remember not to underestimate her Iris."

Iris then grips her hand in the air, "I sure won't, and afterwards, I'll go back to Opelucid City to face Drayden for the title of the Opelucid Gym Leader."

"That seems like a big accomplishment," said Khoury, he then puts a nervous smile on his face, "Although it's going to take some time."

Lyra then walks towards Iris. About to give her a hand shake she confess, "Iris, when we meet again, let's battle, okay?"

"You got it, Lyra," Iris accepts the hand shake and booth shake hands together.

"What a wonderful bond between the two, new rivals and friends puts up a fresh kind of ingredient," said Cilan.

After discovering new friends, Cilan, Iris, Khoury, and Lyra traveled the rest of route 35 and finally reached to the National Park.

"Well, this is where we take our leave," said Lyra.

Khoury adds, "Yeah, we're heading to Ecruteck City, and we're going to stay there for a while."

"Yeah? What for?" asks Iris.

"I heard that's there's a special event therein a couple days, so we're going to check it out," Lyra answers.

Khoury continues, "Well then I guess we'll see each other later."

"It was nice to see you Lyra and Khoury, take care" said Iris.

"Best wishes to you guys!" said Cilan.

"Until next time!" said Khoury as he waves goodbye

"See ya!" said Lyra. Both Khoury and Lyra leave the National Park and are heading to Ecruteck City. Meanwhile Cilan and Iris are currently at the National Park, a beautiful park with benches and flowers, which also includes a Poke Ball looking fountain in the center with people and Pokémon playing together.

"Such beautiful environment!" said Cilan as he gestures and twirls around the park.

Iris sniffs the air around her and said, "Yeah, and a nice scent of aroma."

After being mesmerized of the National Park, both Cilan and Iris decide to bring out all their Pokémon to enjoy the park. "Stunfisk, Pansage, and Crustle, come on out!" commands Cilan as he throws all his Pokeball in the air as well as Iris. "Dragonite, Emolga, and Excadrill, come out and play!"

All the Pokémon came out and wandered around the park. Emolga flies through fields and fields of flowers. Stunfisk lays flat on the water fountain just so it can chill. Both Dragonite and Excadrill are taking a rest on a grassy field while Crustle rests on the rocky area. Pansage and Axew are running around tall grasses while encountering many types of Pokémon such as Sunflora, Pineco, Spinarak, and many others.

"There are so many Pokémon that we haven't seen yet, and they're all here," said Cilan.

Iris adds, "Before I leave Johto, I must get a Pokémon from this region, what do you say Cilan."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," Cilan agrees. They both then smile at each other, and watch as their Pokémon is enjoying the park. Iris then sees a Venonat and decides to chase after it. "Oh, a rare Pokémon, I'm going to get you!"

Cilan then sits on the bench and relax by picking a book he got from Goldenrod City. "Let's see, there it is, Ecruteck City and its origin." As Cilan reads about the history of Ecruteck City, Iris is swinging vines and jumping on trees, chasing after a Venonat, and she finds it, she encounters a horde of Grass-Type and Bug-Type Pokémon.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Iris then plays with the Pokémon she has never seen in her life. After she was done playing with the Pokémon, she also encountered 2 Pokémon Trainers on her way to look for Cilan. One was a male and the other was a female. She then hides behind the tree and listens to the 2 trainers.

"Jimmy, didn't you want us to meet here for something," said the blue hair trainer.

The Pokémon Trainer, Jimmy, starts to blush a little, "Well, you see, um, uh," Jimmy then blurts out his words, "Well, Marina, I-I just wanna say that, that."  
"Yes go on!" said Marina as she was blushing.

Jimmy confesses and blushes even more, "I-I just wanna say that," and continue, "That there's actually a Bug-Catching Contest in a few hours, yeah that's it!"

"Oh I see," Marina mutters and then puts a fake smile, "W-well then, thanks for inviting me." She also adds a fake laugh in it.

Iris whispers to herself while eating an apple all of a sudden, "Why are boys such idiots?! I can tell he really likes her and she likes him too!"

The two Pokémon Trainers then walk away and Iris regroup with Cilan while stuffing apples on her face.

"That's quite an appetite you got there," said Cilan with a nervous smile.

Iris then got upset and shouts, "Well, if a girl has to eat, a girl has to eat!" She then crosses her arms and pouts at Cilan.

Cilan then nervously smiles, "I guess there's nothing wrong with that."

After she finishes eating, she sat on the bench next to Cilan just to enjoy the view. She then speaks in a softly tone voice, "You know Cilan, the region of Johto is really amazing," she then places her hand in her heart, "it kind of makes my heart pound a little."

Cilan looks at Iris and smiles at her. Iris then starts to blush a little, "I-I'm sorry, am I weirding you out?"

"No not at all," said Cilan and continues, "Perhaps Iris isn't acting much like…..Iris."

"Huh?" Iris questions as she blushes even more. Cilan then looks back at the book and continues reading while smiling. Iris then looks at the sky and her eyes were slightly dropping. She then falls asleep and her head tilts and lands on Cilan's shoulder. Cilan notices and smiles at Iris, "Iris can be such a kid too sometimes," Cilan talks to himself. He then turns on the page and reads a quote aloud, "The region of Johto lies the romance between two partners, interesting."

Cilan puts his book down and leaves it aside, and falls asleep as well, tilting his head over her head. Finally, the two travelers fall asleep with each other just to take a short nap, as the journey of Johto continues.

**I hope you guys like the second chapter, and I will post another one as soon as possible, so please leave a comment, and like I said, I will be more than happy than to read the comments. Also, I am going to add Jimmy, Marina, and (either Vincent or Jackson, same person though) as part of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and please, leave a comment, message, or anything to improve my story. Thank you and have a nice day **


End file.
